


wilbuh scoot: so i may or may not have eaten a bottle cap

by st4rry



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Playful Flirting, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technosoft, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), and a shit ton more lol, favoritism ahahahha, have a specific type of typing, i dont know why but i have a special hatred for user gerogenotfound, i will tag chapters with tws in the title + summary, mentions of abuse, mentions of scars!!!, please beware D:, sorry - Freeform, they do crime shit, they r ooc IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rry/pseuds/st4rry
Summary: chatfic because im in Writers blockanyways this is like filler or some shitmight continue if u guys really like this
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, and more - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 304





	1. techwhy: oh no dads going on another adoption spree

**Author's Note:**

> names:  
> bullying club
> 
> tubbs/tubbo  
> BIG T/tommy  
> sadza/phil  
> techwhy/techno  
> wilbuh scoot/wilbur  
> speedbitch/dream  
> sleepbitch/george  
> arsonel/sapnap  
> timebitch/karl  
> qrackers/quackity  
> tallboo/ranboo  
> bibitch/eret  
> mwamwa niki/niki  
> aweshit/sam  
> purp bedwars/purpled  
> ponkering/ponk  
> puffy  
> bad owo/bad  
> skeppee/skeppy  
> furby/fundy
> 
> sbitch
> 
> waspoppin/wilbur  
> swagblade/techno  
> tommy the man/tommy  
> dad/phil

bullying club - Friday

tubbs: hii guys :]

BIG T: so we found this 1 kid right

sadza: ‘kid’?

techwhy: oh no dads going on another adoption spree

wilbuh scoot: oh lord oh dearie

speedbitch: LLLL

arsonel: stfu

timebitch: hy sapnap :kissing:

arsonel: hi karl :kissing: :kissing: :heart:

qrackers: :(

arsonel: hi hot q :kissing: :smile:

timebitch: hy hot q!!! :kissing: :kissing: :kissing:

BIG T: yk dms exist for a reason

arsonel: ugh.. lets go baes

timebitch: alright <3

tubbs: anyways we r gonna ad de new kid!!

tubbs has added ranboo to the groupchat

sadza: HELLo are u a distressed child in need of adoption????

ranboo: actually yez,. howd u guess that????

sadza: Oh

BIG T: ahahaha oh lord

wilbuh scoot: ,

sadza: so new kid, or ranboo, where do u live? just curious

ranboo: UM???? TOMMY U DIDNT TELL ME ID GET KIDPNAPPED IN THE FIRSG MONUTES?????

BIG T: auahahaha oops

BIG T: well have fun taking care of this urself

ranboo: TOMMY WAIT WHAT

bibitch: hello ranboo (:

ranboo: dont like smileys but u seem promising

mwamwa niki: hiii ranboo :D

ranboo: u too

aweshit: oh hello yet another child

ranboo: hhhwuhuhWHUH

purp bedwars: HELLo theree how r u mr boo How are you yo okay u play bed s of the wars

ranboo: calm down mr bedwars jesus christ

purp bedwars: the FUCK u say about me bithc HUH HUH

ranboo: hahaha anyways

ponkering: hello!!!

ranboo: hi

ranboo: anyways me go byebye its 2 am

sadza: waht why r u up

ranboo: sleep fears me

sadza: go to sleep

wilbuh scoot: yeah go to sleep before his dad instincts act up

ranboo: uh oh  
in that case im awake

techwhy: im tracking him down give me a few mins

ranboo: HWA

techwhy: found ya

ranboo: W?????

sadza: calm down its his first day in this gc

techwhy: ranboo where r u

ranboo: iM??? NOT TELLING U???

\- 5 minutes later

techwhy: found him

ranboo: TEHCNO PLSPLSPLS I BARELY MET U

techwhy: cmere and go sleep

techwhy: DID U JUST TELEPORT????

ranboo: no comment

puffy: WHAT R U DOING TO THE POOR CHILD????

techwhy: mamamkijg him go to sleep BUT H E JUST TELEPORTED

puffy: RANBOO PLS GO TO SLEEP BUT TECHNO STOP CHAISN G HIM

techwhy: no

puffy: do i really have to drive there??

techwhy: mno

puffy: techno its almost 3 pleasse just stop chasing the child

techwhy: u cant tell me what to do

sadza: hey techno

techwhy: nevermind

ranboo: techno pls ive only known u for nan hour plss stop :(

techwhy: fine

BIG T: haha favortism much?

techwhy: haha shut up much?

BIG T: hatred :angry:

ranboo: ill. just . pretend nothing happened

aweshit: go to sleep

ranboo: no

puffy: sleep

techwhy: sleep

sadza: sleep

ponkering: sleep

qrackers: sleep

timebitch: sleep

arsonel: sleep

baddiehalo: sleep

skeppee: sleep

wilbuh scoot: sleep

ranboo: no


	2. sleepbitch: i wanna join the Fan Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meetup ooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names:  
> bullying club
> 
> tubbs/tubbo  
> BIG T/tommy  
> sadza/phil  
> techwhy/techno  
> wilbuh scoot/wilbur  
> speedbitch/dream  
> sleepbitch/george  
> arsonel/sapnap  
> timebitch/karl  
> qrackers/quackity  
> tallboo/ranboo  
> bibitch/eret  
> mwamwa niki/niki  
> aweshit/sam  
> purp bedwars/purpled  
> ponkering/ponk  
> puffy  
> bad owo/bad  
> skeppee/skeppy  
> furby/fundy
> 
> sbitch
> 
> waspoppin/wilbur  
> swagblade/techno  
> tommy the man/tommy  
> dad/phil

bullying club - Saturday

BIG T: so glad its the Wwekeend

skeppee: omg :exclamation_mark: :exclamation_mark: ur becoming me but wrose

BIG T: how tf did u type that

tubbs: prob used gramarly, smh

baddiehalo: dont bully skeppy >.<  
also WHATS MY NaME?????

skeppee: HAHAHHAHA

baddiehalo has changed baddiehalo’s name to bad

bad: THERE

skeppee has changed bad’s name to BADBITCHhalo

BADBITCHhalo: LANGUAGE

BADBITCHhalo has changed BADBITCHhalo’s name to bad owo

bad owo: there

skeppee: HEHEHEHHEW

bad owo: >:(

-

BIG T: hey ranboo?

ranboo: ?

BIG T: uhhh soo

ranboo: what.

BIG T: HAHAHA no need for the periods smh

ranboo: what???

BIG T: dddo you have the nnotes

ranboo: oh my god

ranboo: here ill dm u

BIG T: thanks

techwhy: wow so weak, gotta use notes from someone else

BIG T: SAYS THE BLOOD GOD WHO FSVORITES SOME RANDOM CHDIL

ranboo: reminder: im taller, more mature, & OLDER THAN YOU. hint: OLDER.

BIG T: oh shut UP

ranboo: so about those notes, maybe not giving it to u is best

techwhy: phil canni adopt him

sadza: im so proud of u, ur taking my traits *wipes tear*

techwhy: nevermind im taking advice from sam and puffy

sadza: HUh

aweshit: see im the favorite parent :grin::grin:

sadza: stfu creeper boy

puffy: pfft

sadza: YOU TOO SHEEP BITCH

ranboo: oh noo the parent figures r fighting :(

techwhy: SEE U GUYS MADE HIM CRY

tubbs: FAVORITIMSMMMMM

aweshit: cant believe i gotta say this, sorry distressed child

sadza: YHATS MY LIN  
sorry ranboo

puffy: L

ranboo: :)  
wait that looks creepy as fu  
i meanf frick  
yeah

ponkering: ranboo ur name is boring

ranboo: what

ponkering: like ur nickname

ranboo: oh  
i was about to 1up u

ponkering: bet

aweshit: hahaha dont do this

ranboo: ugh... parent figure I mean What

puffy: ,

aweshit: ,

sadza: ,

ranboo: haha anyways

ranboo has changed ranboo’s name to boob

boob: HAHAHAHHA

BIG T: Oh mY FUCKIGN GOD

bad owo: LANGUAGE

boob: fine 

boob has changed boob’s name to tallboo

tallboo: better?

bad owo: yes ^w^

wilbuh scoot: hey just wondering, how tall r u ranboo?

tallboo: uhh 6’6

wilbuh scoot: oh  
OH

-

sbitch - Saturday

waspoppin: hey techno u sure u want to adopt a 6’6 boy?

swagblade: a what.@..?..????

waspoppin: 6’6. boy.

swagblade: WAIT HES GENUINKY THAT TLL?????

waspoppin: WELL ID ONT KNOW!!??? BUT HE SAID

swagblade: alright im startin to lost trust in u

tommy the man: L

waspoppin: shut up tommy this isnt ur convo to speak in

tommy the man: i hate u all

-

aweshit: jesus chrsit ranboo ur tall

tallboo: yeah alot of people . say that

aweshit: well no shit

bad owo: language

tallboo: but uh im actually way taller

aweshit: ???? huh??

tallboo: when im feral

aweshit: HUH????.

tallboo: ‘nyways gtg

aweshit: W

-

speedbitch: whos this black and white boy on the rooftop of the school and why is he doing parkor on the fuckign ROOFTOPS

bad owo: language and HUH???

arsonel: u sure u aint halluncinationg?.??

speedbitch: im sure 100%

speedbitch has sent a video

[ranboo parkoring on the rooftops]

BIG T: hey that looks like ranboo

speedbitch: U DIDNT TELLM E HE COULD PARKOR??????

wilbuh scoot: man theres gonna be like a shit ton more stuff abt this boy

tallboo: hey guys

speedbitch: U CAN PARKOR

tallboo: anyways  
do u guys wanna meet up sometime on monday??

speedbitch: DONT FUCKING IGNORE ME

BIG T: YEHA lets meet up , like after schiol nmaybe???

tubbs: YAEAHYAH

mwamwa niki: i have 2 do art club that day but itz okey :]

bibitch: awe D: welllp u can always meet em another day !!

mwamwa niki: :]] thanku eret

bibitch: np niki!!!

sleepbitch: i wanna join the Fan Meetup

BIG T: its not a fan meetup 24/7 asleep ass

sleepbitch: respect ur elderss

techwhy: is that saying ur an “elder”? as in , a philza minecraft 2.0?

sleepbitch: NO  
ew  
never compar eme to ... HIM

techwhy: well too late should ve said earlier

sleepbitch: ugh can i kickthis mf

techwhy: sadly no

rudolph (callahan): hey

techwhy: cal i gave u like 10 bucks for chicken wings dont even

rudolph: fine

purp bedwars: can ug uys like . shut up im tryna be bedwars sweat

sans (punz): YEAH like shr7 up. im tryn a speedrun / be dream but better

speedbitch: HAHHA shut up

sans: no :heart:

\- meeting up w/ ranboo!!!

Ranboo nervously looked at the time. It was 4:15, and he was standing in the entrance of a school he just attended. He tapped his foot nervously, waiting for the others to come and join him.

tallboo: where do u guys wan meet

sleepbitch: maybe like ar th benches n shit near the school

tallboo: o ok

Ranboo searched for the benches George was talking about, and finally saw benches seated on a rocky ground, just a few blocks away from the school. He walked to the benches, seeing a few people there already.

He finally reached the benches, and slumped against one of the seats, just next to someone. Ranboo gave out a small sigh, while more and more people joined the bench, crowding it more and more. He drowned out the conversation they held, instead having major anxiety doing some funky shit in his head.

‘What if they don’t like you?’

‘They’re going to look at your split-colored body, you freak!’

‘No one needs to know you’re a hybrid, suppress your noises.’

‘You’re so tall, lean down.’

‘Did you put on your contacts?’

‘Cover your horns and ears.’

‘Is your tail peeking out?’

‘Your sharp teeth is so weird.’

‘You’re too awkward, just listen.’

‘No one needs to hear you.’

Ranboo began to slightly panic, though poorly hiding it, then a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Ranboo!”

He perked up his head, looking to the speaker. Ranboo resisted the urge to go feral and injure the person.

“That’s your name, right? Uh- tell us something about yourself!” A dirty-blonde haired male said, wearing a green hoodie with a plain smile on it.

“Well-uh,” Ranboo thought for a bit. “I-“ Ranboo struggled to think of something interesting. The male noticed his difficulty to say something, so he cut him off to give him an idea, “Hm, what’s behind your mask?” He asked, pointing to the split-colored face mask Ranboo wore.

Ranboo stopped, and tried to quickly think of an excuse. “Aha- just like it.” Ranboo had mentally facepalmed as the other people around the bench looked at Ranboo suspiciously.

The dirty-blonde shrugged the suspicious answer, and instead began to introduce everyone.

Ranboo tried his best to remember all of their names, so he began to quickly write it down in his memory book that he hid underneath the bench, holding it on his lap.

After a few hours, the group separated, some went in an even smaller group, and some went away, alone.

Ranboo was relieved that it didn’t last too long. He began walking home.

-

BIG T: taht was Cool

speedbitch: bro we legit just ifnroed ranboo . the whole point otf the MEETUP

BIG T: oops

-

Private conversation with wilbuh scoot and tallboo.

wilbuh scoot: hey u alright? saw u a bit anxious ther

tallboo: yeah was just neevous .

wilbuh scoot: oh ok

-

qrackers: HAHHAJAJ I JUST HEARD AN EPLOSION FROM A BLOCINAWAY

bad owo: oh my goodness

tubbs: was me , soerry

BIG T: YEAHHHHH WE’RE DOIUNG SCIENVE SGHIT

purp bedwars: WOOOOOO

tallboo: w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was messy!! imglad u guys want mem to continue this doe!!! fhfhfhjt


	3. tubbs: stop flirting in this gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flriting.....
> 
> and phil and techno going to ranboo house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names:  
> bullying club
> 
> tubbs/tubbo  
> BIG T/tommy  
> sadza/phil  
> techwhy/techno  
> wilbuh scoot/wilbur  
> speedbitch/dream  
> sleepbitch/george  
> arsonel/sapnap  
> timebitch/karl  
> qrackers/quackity  
> tallboo/ranboo  
> bibitch/eret  
> mwamwa niki/niki  
> aweshit/sam  
> purp bedwars/purpled  
> ponkering/ponk  
> puffy  
> bad owo/bad  
> skeppee/skeppy  
> furby/fundy
> 
> sbitch
> 
> waspoppin/wilbur  
> swagblade/techno  
> tommy the man/tommy  
> dad/phil

bullying club (no longer putting day lol)

tallboo: all i feel is pain and suffering

aweshit: why do you feel such way child

tallboo: OWW KIjheJESUS christ where’d u come frro m

aweshit: ok type properly i cannot read 1 single shit u said

tallboo: Where  
did  
u  
come  
from

aweshit: was lurking

tallboo: wow

qrackers: ok ranboo do u want a proepr tour 

tallboo: sure :grin: You’ve lieterally only met up just to s  
s  
socialize

qrackers: okay anyways  
meet up at the frotn ill show u around

tallboo: okok

-

qrackers: jesus christ he is so fuckign tall

timebitch: shortass, L

arsonel: L

aweshit: L

speedbitch: L

sleepbitch: L

arsonel: L

qrackers: okay i see how it is ..  
no more kithses for sap or karl

timebitch: NOOOO I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BAKC

arsonel: wow karl ur so easy to manipualete

tubbs: didnt karl get told that a dru*g was just some fundip sugar thing

arsonel: HAHHAHAHAHA

timebitch: HOW DO U STILL REMEBER  
I

purp bedwars: bitches be like “i- i- you- wow i-“ bitch what? speak. spit it the fuck out. what do you wanna say? i'm listening. we're all waiting, and you're doing nothing. this is nonsense, you can't even use words anymore. go the hell outside for once damn. goddamn. get a job or something.

timebitch: FUCK U PRUPLED

purp bedwars: lol

sans: sometimes i wonder why u’re still my beother

purp bedwars: sorry guys im now punzs confirmed beother

sans: SHUT THNUFUCKC UPZ

purp bedwars: sorry i have to go punz speedrun is now chasing me

sans: GE BACK HERE U LITTLE SHIT

purp bedwars: sorry i’d rather not

tallboo: what the fuck

tubbs: GUYS HE SWOERE

tallboo has deleted one message.

tallboo: NO I DDINT

tubbs: LIAR

BIG T: I HEARD SWEARING  
FUCK SHIT PISS PEE BITCH BITCHES ASS 

speedbitch: HAHAHAHHAHAHA “PISS”

tallboo: man dreams humor is :exclamation_mark: :exclamation_mark: POPPING OFF

timebitch: WOOOOOOO HE USED THE POPPIONG OFFFFFFFF  
sap quak can we adopt him

tallboo: oh god not again  
*shivers in fear*

qrackers: yeah.... no

timebitch: WHY NOT

qrackers: ..he didnt come hunt down techno with the butcher army

timebitch: OK BUT U GUYS LITERALLY MADE THE SCHOOL GO IN LCOKFOEN

furby: yeah hahahahaha oops

techwhy: dumbasses

furby: SHUT UP

techwhy: would rather not fundy  
or should i say furby

tallboo: oh my god im scrolling to past messages and @purp bedwars and @techwhy is my new found family goodbye guys

purp bedwars: why

tallboo: sass

purp bedwars: oh true true

aweshit: dont think thtas how found families work but ok go ahead

ponkering: hi sam!!!!

aweshit: ponk ur literally across from ME

ponkering: did u know the more ‘i’s a person puts when saying “hi” the more they like u

in that case  
h

aweshit: damn  
going dark

ponkering: nooo sam

aweshit: :broken_heart: :broken_heart:

ponkering: sam pls :(

aweshit: ok fine

tubbs: stop flirting in this gc

tallboo: yeah

sadza: oh hi ranboo why are you up this late  
you too purpled tommy and tubbo

purp bedwars: ummmmm bedwars

BIG T: I AM SLEEPING SHUT UP!!!!!

tubbs: got notifs keeping me awakae

sadza: ah  
ranboo?

tallboo: oh woudo u look at the time i have to goem okk buebye

sadza: ranboo that does not work for me

tallboo: im sleeping mr phil minecraft

timebitch: the “mr” PLS

techwhy: karl .

timebitch: ooopss welp im giving kithses to the homies byeee

sadza: ranboo

tallboo: yeah  
OH  
OOSP  
UM  
UM  
UM

tallboo has deleted 6 messages.

sadza: ranboo i saw those messages i know u’re awake

techwhy: did  
did ranboo just post on his twitter

sadza: RANBOO  
@tallboo  
@tallboo  
@tallboo  
Ranboo  
Reply right now.

techwhy: oh shit u know its serious when dad brings out the grammar

sadza: Ranboo.

tallboo: hm

sadza: Go to sleep.

tallboo: ok mr phil minecraft im sleeping right now

sadza: Go to sleep.

speedbitch: by far one of the most scariest scense taken place in the bullying club

arsonel: trueeeee  
any truers in chat

qrackers: TRRUEEDEEEE

timebitch: TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

tallboo: is mr phil minecraft still here

sadza: Ranboo, it’s been two minutes. Go to sleep.

tallboo: oh god

techwhy: u want me to come over again?

sadza: Yes.

techwhy: ok On my way!  
i forgot that little shit of a keybodd replacement that is

techwhy: anyways ranboo im outside

tallboo: no

techwhy: ranboo i see u

tallboo: no

techwhy: go to sleep  
phil said so

tallboo: no

techwhy: i brought phil with me

speedbitch: i love how literally noone cares about techno going to ranboos house uninvited in the middle of the night

tallboo: no

techwhy: ur door is now opened sorry i couldnt control phil

tallboo: WHY


	4. [TW IN SUMMARY] tommy the man: oh em gee!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s amnook..  
> and more ranboo centric im sorry
> 
> ALSO
> 
> SLIGHT SCARS AND BRUISES MENTION WARNING,,!!!!! I WILL MENTION WHEN IT STARTS AND WHEN IT STOPS!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names:  
> bullying club
> 
> tubbs/tubbo  
> BIG T/tommy  
> sadza/phil  
> techwhy/techno  
> wilbuh scoot/wilbur  
> speedbitch/dream  
> sleepbitch/george  
> arsonel/sapnap  
> timebitch/karl  
> qrackers/quackity  
> tallboo/ranboo  
> bibitch/eret  
> mwamwa niki/niki  
> aweshit/sam  
> purp bedwars/purpled  
> ponkering/ponk  
> puffy  
> bad owo/bad  
> skeppee/skeppy  
> furby/fundy  
> samno/sam nook
> 
> sbitch
> 
> waspoppin/wilbur  
> swagblade/techno  
> tommy the man/tommy  
> dad/phil

bullying club

tallboo: yk this is why im thinking about leaving this gc and schol

tubbs: what noo :(

aweshit has added samno

samno: WHO IS TUBBS?

aweshit: tubbo

samno: IT IS OKAY TUBBO. DO NOT CRY

tubbs: that sounds more of a command and why would u add sam nook sam

aweshit: anyways

samno: TUBBO WHO IS MAKING YOU CRY?

tubbs: HAHWHEIW nononono its ok it was joke

samno: OH.

samno: APOLOGIES THEN. HAVE A GOOD DAY.

tubbs: aaaand there samnook goes  
welp

tallboo: so glad i didnt get chased by an animal crossing ripoff

tubbs: SAM NOOOOOOK

tallboo: NOOOO  
wait arent i 6’6  
and im taller than sam nook  
i can kick samnook  
i have #tallproblems

tubbs: STFU

samno: HELLO TUBBO. WHAT DO YOU NEED?

tubbs: RANBOO IS BULLLYING ME

tallboo: NO IM NOT oh hi sam nook

samno: RANBOO?

tallboo: hahahahahaha yeah

samno: 5

tallboo: UM???

samno: 4

techwhy: hey

tallboo: HEY TEHCNO PLS HELP

techwhy: sam nook?

samno: 3  
YES TECHNOBLADE?

techwhy: stop

samno: RANBOO IS BULLYING TUBBO.

techwhy: sam nook everythings alright tubbo wa sjust joking

samno: OH.

-

speedbitch: RANBOO STOP PARKORING ON THE ROOFTOPS

tallboo: waht huh who?

speedbitch has posted a video  
[ it distantly shows ranboo jumping across rooftops, occasionally taking a break to steady himself. ]

tallboo: thats not me

speedbitch: ,

sadza: ranboo

tallboo: ahahaha i need to go study

sadza: ranboo.

tallboo: hahaha well see you

speedbitch: wow

-

Ranboo finally got home, collapsing onto his bed. He got up and changed to more comfortable clothing, before getting comfy in his bed and looking at the now-active group chat.

-

tubbs: what is ran?

speedbitch: dunno

wilbuh scoot: i saw him looking all nervous n stuf, and how he covers his face alot

sleepbitch: sus

qrackers: WHEN THE IMPOSTER IS SUS :exclamation_mark:

wilbuh scoot: shut the fuck up oh my god

qrackers: no :grin::grin:

wilbuh scoot: anyways like at the meetup thing

i saw a bit of purple-ish black and white not his mask it was just black not kinda purple or anyhting

tubbs: ouh

Ranboo shivered at the conversation, seeing as how they tried to figure out what hybrid he was.

He turned off his phone, going into a deep sleep.

\- 

sbitch

tommy the man: i am Bored

swagblade: go to sleep then

tommy the man: ugh u are Boring 

blade for boring

swagblade: shut up younger sibling 

tommy the man: WHAT DID U JUST SAY TO ME  
GRRRR im going to scream 

swagblade: dad will be angered

waspoppin: PHILZA IS MAD AT THE KIDS !!!!!!

swagblade: HAHGAHAIQ 

dad: I AM MAD AT THE KIDS!!!!!!,

tommy the man: OH NO 

dad: anyways shut up and go to sleep 

tommy the man: fuck you Okay

\- 

bullying club - morning 

speedbitch: morning bitches

sleepbitch: shut up for once 

purp bedwars: ikr IM TRYING TO PLAY bedwars  
BEDWASERS*  
BEDWARS* 

sans: L 

puffy: L 

mwamwa niki: L 

bibitch: L

purp bedwars: shut up i hate u all  
anywyas @tallboo 

tallboo: whattha faeukc do yku wahn 

tallboo has deleted 1 message 

tallboo: what theodo you w@tnt i jsut Owke up 

purp bedwars: awesome 

sadza: ranboo im curious, how long did you sleep? 

tallboo: wht why 

sadza: well everyone was speaking when you were offline  
like  
kinda spamming aswell 

tallboo: o(h  
ujm like wait let me  
sadza: take ur time 

tallboo: like an hour 

sadza: , go back to sleep 

tallboo: no u cant tell me watht to do 

techwhy: ahem

tallboo: im at someoens house 

techwhy: whos? 

tallboo: um well a friend 

techwhy: why?

tallboo: wanted to hangout 

techwhy: never thought of u as the social type but im coming over anwyays  
better get ur friend to say hi and welcome me 

tallboo: wait thwta nononoono dont come over  
pls itslate

techwhy: im at the door 

-

**  
**  
**  
TW  
TW  
TW  
!!!  
!!!  
!!!  
SLIGHT SCARS & BRUISES MENTION WARNING  
SLIGHT SCARS & BRUISES MENTION WARNING  
SLIGHT SCARS & BRUISES MENTION WARNING  
!!!  
!!!  
!!!  
TW  
TW  
TW  
**  
**  
**

Ranboo sat on the bed, warily staring at the message, “im at the door”. 

He then glanced at the disgusting purple bruises, scattered along with faint scars that you could barely see on the ghastly hybrid part of him.

On the other arm, faint purple scars could be seen, more easy to see than the ones on his ghast side of his body.

Ranboo gave out a distressed vwoop that was mixed with a ghast-like noise.

TW OVER  
TW OVER  
TW OVER

Before he could get up to check the front door, his bedroom door opened, light flashing his eyes. Ranboo looked away, blinking rapidly to get used to the sudden brightness.

He looked at the figure who opened the door, and saw Techno. Techno’s expression looked concerned, but soft at the same time.

Ranboo quickly hid his arms under the blankets and shamelessly glanced at Techno.

“You alright?” The long pink-haired piglin hybrid asked.

Ranboo looked underneath the other’s eyes, as he didn’t feel like dealing with his ender side.

Ranboo nodded, giving out a small ghast mrrrp.

He forgot that he should’ve suppressed his noises.

‘They’re going to find out.’

‘Your noises make others uncomfortable.’

‘Stop.’

‘You’re going to make everyone else upset.’

‘STOP.’

‘S TOP’

‘ S T OP’

‘ S T O P’

‘S̶͇̗̿̍͑ ̶̺́ ̶̢̮͘ ̸͔̗͆̇̈ ̸̬͒ ̷̼͂̅͝ ̶̧̞̑͠ ̴̙̣̑̎͆͝ ̷̡̜͉̿̕ ̸̗͖̈́͛̓ ̵̥̩̙̐ ̷̢̹̫͕͒͂́ ̴̙̝͆͂͒̈́ ̸̪̜͊ ̶͉͖̩̗̾̿T̶̜͔̖̔̔̾̄ ̵̬̱͍̈̉̊̾ ̵̥̯͎̾ͅ ̸̠̳̦̲̽̿͑ ̴̮͕͚̈ ̵̮͎́̕ ̷̻͈͑͑ ̶̻͚̟̼̆ ̸̙̈͝ ̷͓͚͐̽́͠ ̷̲͍̇̒͒ͅ ̴͖͔͊̑ ̶̛̹̽̃̀ ̷̨͇̥̅̊̚ ̸͉͌̌̍͝ ̸̨̊̾̌̋ ̵̯̬͌͘͘͜ ̴̫̠̼̒́ ̶̡̜́̇ ̷̯̗͐O̸̦̳͉̟͛͆ ̸̠̒ ̷̦̅͂ ̸̧̺̠̥̒̅ ̸͂̈̆ͅ ̴̹̜̺̤͌̾͠P̸̱̌’

(S T O P)

Ranboo blinked out of his thoughts, seeing that Techno had moved from his original spot, and instead was beside Ranboo, massaging his back. Ranboo let his hybrid sides take control, and leaned into the touch, letting out a glitched purr.

Techno chuckled, taking notice that Ranboo was a hybrid of two mobs.

-

sbitch

swagblade: so i think ranboos half ender and ghast

waspoppin: yo..... what

swagblade: yeah

waspoppin: how?

swagblade: uhh kinda personal but im massaging his back rn and hes making like an endermnw purr  
and earlier he made a ghast kinda mrrrp

waspoppin: ooh  
interesting

tommy the man: oh em gee!!!!!

swagblade: yeah this is why i normally text in dms now

tommy the man: WOW.

dad: awesome  
now go to fucking sleep

tommy the man: NO


	5. shat: bark bark grr ruff ruff bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo feels hes unworthy of technos and phils kindness, he gets more kindness in return
> 
> kinda short, sorry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names:  
> bullying club
> 
> tubbs/tubbo  
> BIG T/tommy  
> sadza/phil  
> techwhy/techno  
> wilbuh scoot/wilbur  
> speedbitch/dream  
> sleepbitch/george  
> arsonel/sapnap  
> timebitch/karl  
> qrackers/quackity  
> tallboo/ranboo  
> bibitch/eret  
> mwamwa niki/niki  
> aweshit/sam  
> purp bedwars/purpled  
> ponkering/ponk  
> puffy  
> bad owo/bad  
> skeppee/skeppy  
> furby/fundy  
> samno/sam nook  
> cats the movie/antfrost  
> shat/jschlatt  
> cromb/crumb
> 
> sbitch
> 
> waspoppin/wilbur  
> swagblade/techno  
> tommy the man/tommy  
> dad/phil

Ranboo woke up in a different bed from what he remembered from yesterday night. It was weirdly colder than usual, and the sheets were a comforting material with pale blue blankets spread over himself.

He looked around the room, seeing the outside, which looked like a snow biome.

Where was he?

-

Private Conversation with techwhy and tallboo

tallboo: hi so just woke up where am i

techwhy: so like  
i took u home to phils and i’s shared home  
sorry

tallboo: ooh  
oh  
ok  
thank u

Techno chuckled, slightly thankful Ranboo didn’t act like Tommy. (ranboo’s just built different)

-

bullying club

qrackers: dead chat Omg

timebitch: shtu up bae

qrackers: bae 3, bae 2 is cyberbullign me

arsonel: hey

timebitch: bae 1 :kissing: :kissing: heart_eyes:

arsonel: wow bae 1 lying?

qrackers: NNO

techwhy: ranboo asked for you guys to shut the fuck up and flirt in dms jesus christ

techwhy: wait  
oops

techwhy has deleted 3 messages

qrackers: wow coward

timebitch: wow coward

arsonel: wow coward

techwhy: shut up

techwhy has sent an attachment  
[ it shows a picture of techno’s mc skin in mcc pointing a gun at the screen, impact font text on top saying “SHUT” and text on the bottom saying “SHUT FUCK UP” ]

qrackers: thought u were an english major

techwhy: HCGFHDEI shut up omg

arsonel: was that just a bit? huh huh

techwhy: omfg

cats the movie: L

shat: bark bark grr ruff ruff bitch

cats the movie: oh you went too far

techwhy: the fuck

ponkering: are they going to have a fucking furry battle

furby: oh my god count me in

shat: no

cats the movie: no  
legit you just go “squeak” “squeak” like tf

furby: W  
where tf are you rigjt now  
WHERE  
ARE  
UOUYOU

cats the movie: sorry im busy doing my awesome rap battle with schlatt

furby: wow

cromb: oh my gos i wan to join the awesom rap battle!!!

cats the movie: i am very sorry younger kin but this is going to be very serious

cromb: o okey

-

cats the movie: yhat rap battle was rigged

shat: how???

cats the movie: anyways

shat: cowardddd

-

tallboo: why has this gc been dead for 4 hours

techwhy: dunno wait shouldnt u be sleeping

tallboo: uh

techwhy: go to sleep

tallboo: ok okau  
y

techwhy: RANBOO HOW’D U GET OUTISDE

techwhy has posted an attachment  
[ it shows of ranboo outside the home, seemingly running further away from the home, shivering from the snow. ]

sadza: OH MYGOD rRANBOOO come back

tallboo: no im not worthy of ur kindness

techwhy: @everyone guys lets get rhis tall boy he’s going to fucking freeze tod eath

mwamwa niki: OKAY HEHFBFHFH

tallboo: TECHHNO WHY

techwhy: u barely know the place

tallboo: oh  
welp im going to go on the run seeya

speedbitch: oh my

-

Ranboo ran through the snowy biome, distantly hearing two voices yell behind him, thanks to his hybrid traits.

While Ranboo got lost in his thoughts, his legs instinctively ran and ran, trying to get as far from the snow as possible. Even though he was still in his thoughts, he could still feel the slight pain from the snow melting against his sensitive skin.

It hurt, but that’s what still kept him running. Before he can even try to stop, he saw a sudden change in the ground, as it became more grassy.

Trying to look at his surroundings, he saw a flash of light pink, though he knew it wasn’t Technoblade, as Techno didn’t have short hair.

-

techwhy: jesus this kid is so fast

mwamwa niki: HOW DID JE JUST  
HE JUST TELEPORTED OUT OF MY AMRSZ..??????

HOW  
HOW  
how  
HWO@.....?.?????

bibitch: HUh?????

techwhy: oh about that uh  
um  
ill jsut tell u after this

mwamwa niki: ??????.. WHY ARE U ACTING LIKE THIS IS NORMAL

-

Ranboo was still running, though seeing more flashes of colors besides him. Sometimes he’d see his surroundings change, then would change to another area.

Ranboo didn’t know how to stop himself, as his enderman side has taken over, teleporting crazily and sometimes even injuring someone. He didn’t like it— no, not at all.

He didn’t like injuring others, he always felt a kind of bond towards the people in the group chat. He was starting to get to know everyone, then he had to ruin it and injure them.

“-nboo? Ranboo? You there, mate?” A familiar voice called out beside him. He felt a slight warmth around his body. Ranboo couldn’t teleport out, as his enderman side had calmed down, exhausted from excessively teleporting.

Ranboo raised his gaze to the person holding him still, seeing sky blue eyes make contact with his heterochromic, green and red ones.

He accidentally let out a small, distressed vwoop, similar to the one when he was with Techno.

Ranboo straightened himself, and uncomfortably placing his chin on the other’s shoulder. He felt a hand card through his hair, and boy did he really like it, as he began purring again.

The other didn’t mention it, just continuing. Ranboo felt relaxed, safe, calm in the presence of the older.

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay hydrated, sleep well, and bind safely!!
> 
> hehhehehw go enderboy go


End file.
